Spitfire Beach Trip
by nandonando2148
Summary: This is about Wally and Artemis Mainly, however the rest of the Young Justice team goes with them to the beach for a camping trip. Things end up happening between the two of them, please read. This was my first fan fiction, please review. Feel free to leave lots of suggestions or tips that you have, and any potential ideas you have, thanks
1. Chapter 1

"Idiot!" Artemis yelled as she stomped into the kitchen.

Wally quickly sped off in front of her. "Oh yeah? Well next time I'll just let you get hit by the blast!"

"I had it completely under control!" the blond exclaimed as she slapped the back of his head. "You had no reason to swoop in and mess everything up!"

"Mess it up!? I saved your butt!" the speedster yelled back.

"First of all, no. Second of all, do you know how long it takes to make a bow as good as the one I had? I can't believe you broke it," Artemis practically screamed.

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry for simply trying to help you" Wally retaliated.

"Enough," Kaldur exclaimed in his steely calm voice.

Wally and Artemis both opened their mouth to say something, before just glaring at each other. Wally then galloped onto the fridge, as Artemis dropped onto the couch, exhausted after a tiring mission. Wally looked over at her as he chewed (at an unusual normal speed for Wally) on a sandwich, smiling.

"What are you smiling about Baywatch?" she questioned.

"Not much, just thinking about you," he smiled, clearly with a plan behind his cocky green eyes. "You love to argue and get mad at me don't chya arty?"

Artemis felt heat rise to her cheeks. "As if!" she yelled. His grin only got larger "You can't be serious Kid Idiot!"

"Oh I am," he replied. "I'm just surprised you've managed to resist me for so long. You're even blushing!" he laughed.

Artemis suddenly realized the truth behind his words. "Think what you want Wally, I don't care, and you obviously can't prove or verify anything. In fact, I think that you would be unable to resist me if it came down to that."

"I guess you'll we'll find out on this beach camping trip," he began. "Just how much you truly do adore me."

Artemis slapped the sandwich right out of Wally's hand before shoving him hard onto the couch. "Geek!" She exclaimed.

"See?" Wally laughed. " You already can't keep your hands off me!" He quickly sped off before Artemis could hit him again.

* * *

"I know the real reason you wanted to go to the beach" Robin casually smirked at Wally. "You just want to check out Artemis in a bikini."

While that wasn't the primary reason, it was definitely an added bonus of his decision. "Yea, and I don't suppose you want to check out Zatanna or anything like that," Wally quickly responded.

They then heard a bit of laughing behind them. Kaldur had already swam to the depths of the ocean, while M'gann and Connor were currently playing together in the shallow water. Robin and Wally made eye contact as they realized who approached. They turned around and saw the two girls, side by side by side, laughing about something. Robin immediately noticed Zatanna was dressed in a red, almost crimson lifeguard looking bikini set.

"Artemis is not that hot" Wally thought "and she's probably just in some ugly dark green swimsuit that doesn't even look good." Gulping, he looked back only to find her approaching in a strapless black bikini set, with her hair down, and lots of skin exposed. Wally tried to conceal his admiration, but Artemis would not be fooled.

"Hey there Wally," She confidently smirked. "Is your face always as red as your hair, or is it the sun?"

"Um, you look quite nice today Artemis," Wally stuttered. Artemis was surprised, even she thought that she would never see the day that the Kid Flash struggled for words.

"You don't look too bad yourself baywatch." She replied pleasantly. She wasn't lying. When she first met Wally after he stumbled in shirtless, he perhaps looked athletic and toned, but now thanks to so much exercise through missions and training, the muscles were very evident in his back, chest and abs.

Wally noticed her checking her him out, and combined with her compliment, he regained his typical swagger right away. "You don't need to gawk babe, I'll be here all day" he said in his typical fashion.

Artemis just rolled her eyes, unamused by another typical Wally remark. "Come on Zatanna, let's swim."

"Give me a minute, Robin and I are putting on sunscreen," the sorceress remarked.

Artemis turned to find Wally smiling holding a sunscreen bottle. "Care to get my back Arty?" he asked cheerfully.

Robin and Zatanna were occupied with each other and Kaldur, M'gann and Connor were already in the water. She was the only other one with him, allowing her to come to the realization that there was no way out of this. "Ok fine" she groaned. Wally laid down on her beach bench right in front of her as she squirted a large glob of sunscreen onto her hand. She started on his shoulders. As she made contact, a shiver went through her body.

"Wow, his shoulders are so broad, so strong," she thought. "Let's take this a bit slower," she smiled, enjoying the feeling of his back in her hands. She stopped rushing and began to slowly rub his muscular back. She could see Wally grin with his eyes closed. She imagined him walking around shirtless all the time, "that's a sight I would like to see" she thought. Unfortunately for Artemis, she eventually finished.

"Didn't know ya liked my back that much Arty," Wally smiled, knowing that Artemis enjoyed rubbing his back. Wally began to get up and head to the water.

"Uh not so fast Baywatch," she stopped him. "It's your turn," she said as she handed him the sunscreen bottle. She laid down right on his lap, knowing it was her turn to tease him.

Wally looked down at her toned and tan back. He began rubbing, enjoying the feel of her soft smooth skin. His nervousness got the better of him, as that energy fueled into his hands, causing them to vibrate. The vibrating ripples on her back elicited a soft moan to escape her lips. Artemis did concede that it felt good, but she could have easily held in the moan. She smiled, thinking of what could possibly be going through Wally's head.

Wally made sure to quickly finish up, before anything else could happen. As Wally again tried to leave, he was again stopped. "I know you're quick and all, but that doesn't mean you just skip my legs," Artemis interjected. Artemis typically didn't put sunscreen on her legs, but this time she was fine to let Kid Flash do it for her.

Wally started at her calves, which like the rest of her, was smooth, tan, and hot. He massaged slowly, him enjoying the feel of her skin in his hands, while she enjoyed the sensations his hands gave her. Multiple more small moans ensued. He stopped at the middle of her thigh.

"Gosh Wally you left so much skin unattended, finish up," Artemis said, stopping him. Wally nervously placed his hands on her upper thigh, rubbing as his hands slowly went up and up. Artemis planned to let him get one feel of her ass, before she would then immediately stop him, knowing the effect it would have on the teenage boy.

Wally eventually gave up, and moved to the bottom of her butt, squeezing and rubbing the sunscreen in. As soon as he got a feel Artemis immediately stood up. Smirking at the clearly dumbfounded hero, she pulled his hand to help him up "Thanks Wally, I enjoyed that."

"Um yeah, me too," he nervously responded. They slowly walked to the beach together, heading towards Robin and Zatanna who were already in the water. Once they entered the water, Wally traveled to the deeper parts, where waves were breaking while Artemis casually swam in the shallower waters, enjoying the feeling of the water and lighter waves. Wally was an experienced swimmer and his superspeed didn't hurt either, yet today he was struggling with the rougher waves. As he caught one, he collided with a body on his way in.

"Watch where you're going Baywatch!" Artemis laughed.

"Right, I'm sure that you couldn't just have moved out of the way," Wally quickly responded. "Besides, the waves are really rough today, it's hard to control where I go."

Artemis smirked, "yea, I'm sure that you just happened to collide right into me on accident. Just be careful, ok Kid Clumsy?"

As soon as Wally was about to respond a massive wave crashed into them. Wally was able to stay afloat after the initial knock and confusion, but he couldn't locate Artemis. She struggled, and as soon as she was able to get a gasp for air, another wave sent her sprawling. Artemis realized she had never been this far out in the ocean as the waves pulled her deeper and she struggled for air amidst the rough current.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled in concern as he realized how much trouble the archer was truly in. His instincts kicked in as he rushed to save her. He did something he had never done, something he had never even attempted before. He ran on water. He wasn't going nearly as fast as he would on land, but it was still something. He sprinted over to a weary looking semi submerged Artemis and picked her up bridal style, before trying to rush them both back to safety. His inexperience with running on water, combined with Artemis' additional weight made him slip up whilst still in the water, but he had carried them to a shallower and calmer area.

"Are you okay?" Wally quickly asked, as he picked her back up. Artemis was in no position to answer, she coughed up water and could not speak.

"Um yeah, thanks Wally," she replied groggily "You, you saved me. And was it just me or were you running on water?"

Wally just realized that he had actually ran on water. "Oh yea I guess I did" a happy smile opened up on his face. "I just, my instincts kicked in and I knew I needed to get to you fast."

Artemis' face suddenly turned soft. "Wally you shouldn't trouble yourself for me. If I get myself in trouble, you can't risk your health. I, I couldn't imagine if something were to happen to you if I was the cause of it," maybe she was still groggy, or maybe it was the sun but she had no idea why she was opening up to him right now. "When I got mad at you earlier, it wasn't for breaking my bow during the mission, I was just mad that I almost caused you to get hurt." she was almost crying at this point. "Wally please don't do this for me, don't get hurt for my sake," she finished as her hands were still around him.

"Artemis," Wally started. Artemis looked up, expecting to see usual the cocky and teasing sparkling green eyes of the speedster. Instead she saw eyes that she had only seen once in the Kid Flash: when he had told her how she had truly made her spot on the team, and nothing else could change that to him. These eyes were honest, true and kind. "Of course I'll risk myself for you," Wally earnestly stated. "We're teammates, friends, maybe, maybe we could be even more than that if you trust me. Even if we argue, that doesn't mean I don't like you Artemis, you mean so much to me, and I couldn't imagine you gone." Wally felt Artemis grab his shoulders tighter and he hugged her harder. She looked up and saw Wally earnestly looking down at her.

Wally wanted to kiss her bad, and he could figure Artemis probably wanted to do the same. Wally stared into her eyes, and decided to go for it. They both started to lean in. Right as there lips were about to connect a wave hit them, sending them right into Zatanna and Robin.

"Oh my gosh, Artemis are you alright, I saw what happened" Zatanna worriedly asked her friend. Robin too went over to make sure she was alright.

Wally sighed internally, realizing the moment was over. "You better take the next chance you get West," he scolded himself.

After the team vacated the water, they set up their tents and campsite along the edge of the where the sand meets the grass. Connor dragged some tree trunks to use as benches, while the rest of them began to bring out supplies and set up a campfire.

Artemis kept thinking about the moment she shared on the beach with Wally. She had wanted to kiss him so bad. She wondered if they would ever have a chance like that again. She was ever so close to actually kissing him. In the past, Artemis would always have small moments of wondering whether she might actually like Wally in that way, but now she was sure of it.

"Hey Arty, betcha I can set up my tent before you can," Wally enthusiastically challenged, interrupting Artemis' thought.

She raised an eyebrow. "You may be the fastest kid alive, but you have no chance this time," she calmly snorted.

"Oh you're on," Wally smiled as he begun. Wally may be fast, but Artemis has had practice setting up all different types of shelters thanks to practice from her Dad and Green Arrow. Just as she was half way finished, she heard Wally shout "Done!"

She turned in disbelief to see Wally's yellow tent set up in one of the most unsturdy and unstable looking ways she thought imaginable. "Don't be surprised," Wally began "After all, I am a man of many talents-" as he leaned against the tent, it collapsed right on him.

Artemis smirked. "This race isn't over yet Wall-man." She only heard a groan from inside Wally's collapsed tent.

Just as Wally had finally untangled himself, he turned to see Artemis smiling over a properly set up tent. "All too easy," she confidently stated, glad that they were back to normality without awkwardness after their near kiss.

Expecting a typical comeback from Wally, she was surprised to hear "Would you, um, mind help setting mine up with me then Artemis?"

"Well if you need the help of an expert, I guess I can," she replied as she strolled over. They worked in almost silence, but enjoyed each other's company and the few times they would brush each other.

Wally suddenly heard a laugh from Artemis. He turned, expecting Artemis to make a mean remark about how much an idiot he was, instead he was surprised to hear her pleasantly ask "Wally why would you chose to have a peg go on the hardened mud-rock here?" she began. "I'm going to need your additional strength if we're going to be able to push this in."

"Um right, sorry Arty," he responded. He bounced over to her, prepared to help.

"Put your hands around it here, where mine are" she said. Wally could have chose to go from the other side, but he went behind her to place her arms around her. A small shiver went through her as his arms graced hers. "Focus Artemis" she thought. "Um right," she said, as she felt Wally's warm breath along her neck. "I'll twist and you push it down," she explained, trying to stay calm and cool.

Wally enjoyed the feel of Artemis in his arms, and purposely didn't push as hard, so the moment would last longer.

"Right," he heard Artemis start, "I think that we finished."

"Oh, good," he replied, sounding somewhat disappointed. He got off of her, and checked out his newly set up tent. "Thanks Artemis, I definitely couldn't have done it without you," he concluded.

"No problem Wally," she confidently remarked. "Good thing you inquired, I'm glad you're never nervous to ask," she finished as she headed back into her tent. Like the others they would be getting a nap in before dinner and smores around the campfire.

Wally turned and retreated to his tent, pondering what she meant by never nervous to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're such a slob!" Artemis cried out as she witnessed Wally wolf down his fifth cheeseburger.

"Wuh?" Wally asked, his face stuffed full of food. Through the illumination of the campfire in the middle of the group, Wally could see the group all looking a bit taken aback by his unusual eating habits. They all sat on logs in a circle around the central fire. It was about 9:00 at night meaning the campfire was their single source of warmth and light in the shroud of darkness the evening provided. Wally and artemis sat together on a log, with M'gann and Connor to their right, Robin and Zatanna to their left, and Kaldur and Raquel opposite of them.

"Sorry guys, I just have a really high-" he started

"High metabolism we've heard it before Kid Eater," Artemis interrupted.

"I have an idea," M'gann interjected, not wanting them to spiral off into an argument. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" Everyone seemed interested in playing so they began.

The whole team was mildly invested into the game, most truths and dares were not anything particularly bad, just embarrassing stories or funny dares. For Wally and Artemis, the game was mild, yet entertaining, until Robin and Zatanna asked a particularly interesting question.

"Zatanna and I have a truth question for both Wally and Artemis," Robin started.

"What happened between the two of you in Bialya?" Zatanna questioned. "I heard Wally called Artemis beautiful, Artemis called Wally her ninja boyfriend and Artemis got jealous of M'gann when she said she knew Wally. And they also woke up together in the same house, sleeping next to each other. Oh, they also held hands." she finished, smirking.

Wally and Artemis both blushed as soon as they heard the question, making eye contact before looking down.

"Um," Wally started, scratching the back of his head.

"Well," Artemis began.

"We had both lost our memories so," Wally stated quickly.

"So we had no memories of each other whatsoever," Artemis said just as fast.

"So everything we did and said was if we had just met each other for the first time," Wally continued.

"So whatever we did had no actual relation to our actual feelings with each other at the time," Artemis quickly finished.

"And while we did enjoy each other, and holding hands, and okay maybe me calling her beautiful, it all has to be put into perspective."

"And same with me enjoying him, holding hands, calling him my ninja boyfriend, and getting jealous. All in perspective."

Everyone else burst out laughing, Wally and Artemis' reaction and response to the question was too funny.

Connor, the only one not laughing, suddenly spoke up, "even if you lost your memories that means that Wally still finds Artemis beautiful. And if Artemis was jealous, that means that she still finds Wally cute. Lost memories would not affect how you view each other in the physical sense."

At this comment, Wally and Artemis turned even redder than Wally's hair. The team, on the other hand, just laughed even more.

"I have to admit," Robin squeezed out. "You too did make a good duo when answering that question."

Artemis turned towards Wally and he gave her a grin. Wally then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Artemis would normally push him away when he touched her, but this time she was happy to experience his touch and the feel of his warm body against hers. She leaned into his body, happy where she sat. The rest of the questions were simple and easy enough, but Artemis couldn't focus on the game, her thoughts instead dwelled on the freckled boy connected to her.

* * *

Artemis was the only one still on a log as the campfire slowly dwindled down. Everyone else had went to bed in their tents, but she was happy just to enjoy some more time outside, thinking about the her day and Wally.

"Mind if I join you?" Wally inquired. Artemis turned to see him in his pajamas, holding a blanket.

"Not at all," she smiled, happy to have some company. Right before he sat down, he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and body. "Are there any extra blankets?" Artemis asked.

"Nah, this is the only one I could find," Wally replied, hoping for an invitation to sit with her under the blanket.

Before Artemis could think against it she found herself speaking, "don't worry Baywatch, we can share." Wally scooted over and Artemis leaned against his lean body, feeling completely at ease and comfortable.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you earlier with my sudden confession about you risking yourself," Artemis said softly. "I hope I didn't frighten you, or make you think of me as weak or anything."

"You? Weak?" Wally laughed. "Artemis you might just be the strongest person I know. I mean, you're the only one on the team without super powers and yet you are still such a badass. But if you ever are insecure about anything-your family, your health, any problems at all, I'm here for you Artemis. As I said earlier, we're teammates, friends. Maybe we could be more than that if you trust me. I, I want to be more than just friends Artemis." Wally grinned, "I want to be your ninja boyfriend Artemis."

Artemis smiled, loving how honest and true his words were while wondering how she fell for such a cheeseball. They leaned in, closed their eyes, and their lips finally connected. The touch was soft, pure, and a long time coming. After pulling away from the initial kiss, Artemis again failed to find the cocky green eyes she was used to with Wally. This time they were full of wonder, lust, and happiness. Wally saw the same in her grey eyes. They leaned in again, and this time their kiss was more forceful and passionate. Wally tasted like s'mores (no surprise there), whilst Artemis tasted of mint. They pulled each other closer, their bodies fully connected. Their kisses increased in passion, desperate for the times they wished that this had been happening. Wally began to slip his tongue inside, as Artemis battled him with her own. Artemis was now on top of the speedster, while Wally was on the log lying down, with Artemis' hips on top of his, and her hands on his chest.

 **THIS IS WHERE THE M SCENE IS: I POSTED IT ON A SEPARATED DOCUMENT HERE:** s/13030978/1/Spitfire-Beach-Trip-M-Scene **YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT BUT IT IS STILL PART OF THE STORY.**

As they finished, Wally exited her and lay right beside Artemis as they each breathed heavily from the recent high. As they regained their breath and composure, Artemis turned to the Kid Flash, smiling before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"That was," Wally began.

"Amazing," Artemis finished. She grinned as they began cuddling in his sleeping bag, not bothering to change, just enjoying each others warmth and feel. She happily fell asleep in his arms, with her head on his chest, whilst Wally was happy to hold her like that in his embrace forever.

* * *

Wally woke to the sounds of birds chirping and from the light that cascaded through the tent. He looked down, seeing Artemis sleeping on his chest, with his arms around her. Their fingers were intertwined. Wally liked the way she looked when she slept, her expression was pleasant, and lacked the usual scowl her face displayed. He noticed a rare loose strand falling from her usually perfect hair. He happily tucked it in behind her hair. He noticed her beginning to stir.

Artemis had pleasant dreams, not a common occurrence for her. She began to wake up, slowly starting to move her head. "Hey, beautiful, wake up," she heard faintly. Before she even opened her eyes. She realized who was talking and all the events of last night flooded her mind. She smiled as her eyes opened, turning to see Wally grinning, the same grin he had produced the first time he had made that comment.

"That was the first time you ever complimented me wasn't it Wally?" She asked, referring to when he said the exact same thing in Bialya.

"It won't be the last time either," he winked, kissing her forehead. "Also, um, I don't mean to ruin the moment how are we going to get out of this situation?" Wally asked, thinking of how they were both naked in the same tent, with the rest of the team mere feet away.

"Oh, right," Artemis said, realizing how awkward the situation was. Wally got out of the blanket to get dressed as she started to speak. His bare body made her blush and lose her train of thought for a second. He smirked at her, knowing how embarrassed she was. "Um, all I need to do is change into my bikini and sneak down to the beach without being noticed to say that I went for a morning swim." They could hear the sounds of feet moving and faint talking outside. "The question is, how will they not notice me emerging from your tent."

Wally grinned, a plan forming in his head. "Leave that to me." This time it was Wally's turn to blush as Artemis dropped the blanket, revealing her bare body to put on her bikini. He politely looked away.

"Good luck," Artemis pleasantly smiled, giving him a quick kiss right before he dashed out of the tent.

"Good morning Wally," she heard M'gann say nicely.

"Hey Wally, wait, stop! What are you doing?!" she heard Robin exclaim. She began to hear a couple of collisions and small explosions as the outside of the tent turned dark. She smiled and shook her head, realizing that Wally must have stolen Robin's smoke bombs and detonated them. She quickly vacated the tent, sprinting to the ocean water through the cover of the smoke. She immediately dived in, made sure to get herself completely wet before getting out and walking back to the campsite.

Wally began sprinting circles around the smoke, funneling it up and away. As it cleared, he looked towards the water, seeing Artemis seemingly walk in slowmo towards the group, wet from the ocean water.

"Hey Artemis, morning swim?" he asked cheekily.

"Good observation, Wally," she replied, flashing a knowing smile back at him.

"Wally! Why did you throw all my smoke bombs?!" Robin asked, clearly a bit exasperated.

He quickly looked over at Artemis who was staring at him, a bit frightened. "I just wanted to test my powers, see if I could funnel out gases, so I would know if was able funnel out any potentially dangerous gases on a mission," Wally said very quickly, Artemis detecting a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"Hold up," Robin started, narrowing his eyes and glancing quickly at Artemis. "Why-"

"Breakfast time!" M'gann called cheerfully, disrupting the discussion before it could escalate. Wally was about to speed to the picnic tables (what he usually does when a meal is ready), but remembered Artemis was still there and wet in just her bikini.

As soon as she heard the words breakfast time, Artemis expected Wally to immediately dash to the tables, she saw him hesitate for a second, before speeding off. "Some things never change" she thought in her head. However, he immediately returned, with a towel and her clothes. For a second, Artemis was speechless.

Wally smiled, "I think you may be needing these."

Artemis returned the smile "thanks Wally, that's so sweet of you."

"What can I say? I'm-" Wally was interrupted as Artemis stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Artemis looked around for a second, making sure no one else on the team was around.

"And I think that you deserve a souvenir for your good behavior to remember this trip," she said seductively. Wally's eyes widened as she started to unhook her bikini, before bending down and removing her swimsuit bottoms from her long legs. She confidently smiled, knowing how much Wally loved her body as she put her hands on her hips.

Wally (yet again somehow) was speechless. He couldn't believe that he was seeing Artemis' bare body in the sunlight outside. Artemis picked up the two pieces of her swimsuit with two hands, and dropped them into Wally's face, before starting to get dressed for breakfast. Wally bit his lip before speeding off to safely store away his newest souvenir. After he sped back to her, he grabbed her hand as they slowly walked to breakfast towards rest of their team.


End file.
